Harry Potter and the race for existence
by gummale
Summary: Dumbledore devices a plan to bring Harry's friends closer to him and make him understand the poser of love.


The Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry wore a deserted look as the students have left for their end-of-term vacation just an hour ago. It was now inhabited only by some of the faculty and the headmaster of the school who was at present seated at his office along with the deputy headmistress and transfiguration teacher professor McGonagall. They were going through a large pile of rather old looking books researching for something.

"Are you sure this is going to defeat 'you know who', Albus?" McGonagall asked skeptically while turning a page.

"No, not defeat him. Voldemort cannot be defeated only by this." McGonagall gave an involuntary shrug but Dumbledore ignored this and continued, "However I am sure that this will lay the foundation of what will lead to his downfall."

"But what does this has to do with Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry is involved in it in everyway." Dumbledore said sighing. "Voldemort has been after Harry since he was born and I think now the time has come to prepare Harry for the future."

"But he is just a child…" McGonagall started to protest but Dumbledore stopped her by raising his hand.

"It does not matter how old is Harry. Voldemort is going to go after him like he is doing for the past fifteen years and we have always failed in our duty to protect him."

McGonagall looked speechless for sometime and then blurted out, "Will Potter agree to this?"

"Will he? No, I do not think so but we also do not know that what we were reading here will happen ever. What we are hoping here is that if it happens, we will be there to help him."

"That means we are not going to tell him about it?" McGonagall asked.

"Never, one of the important thing we must remember. Nobody must ever get a scent of what is happening. If anybody gets a whiff of this, we will fail. This is very powerful magic Minerva. However, to use this magic one must be selfless. It works only when the caster thinks to protect the other. However there is a catch in it."

"If the caster knows what is going to happen, the spell will not work. For example you and I cannot do this because we know the outcome of it."

McGonagall digested the information for sometime and then asked, "Potter needs to be trained also and for that he has to get out of that horrible house of his relatives. When is that going to happen?"

Dumbledore smiled at this and said, "I know you don't like his relatives but I am afraid he has still two weeks left before he can leave for Weasley's place or the headquarters."

McGonagall remained silent for some time reading some notes before finally asking, "Will Potter's strength increase because of this?"

"That Minerva, we will wait and watch." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"Boy, take your things upstairs and don't show your face before dinner." The fat man growled and a young teenager of about sixteen years of age simply nodded and dragged his trunk inside the house.

However before he disappeared around the staircase he said, "I am not hungry. Don't wait for me in dinner."

One look at the boy could tell that he was grieving but of course, nobody in his family bothered to look at him.

The boy silently opened his door and thumped his trunk down. He wearily sat on the cot that has been his bed for the last five years whenever he was here.

The boy, Harry Potter, was grieving for the loss of his godfather, one Sirius Black. The world knew Black as a murderer and betrayer of Harry's parents but Harry knew the truth. He neither was a betrayer nor was he a murderer. However, before his name could be cleared, he died.

"Had I only learned properly from Snape," cried Harry in anguish.

"Boy there is a call for you," His uncle bellowed from downstairs.

"Coming," shouted Harry as he hastily dried his eyes and ran below. He picked up the phone ignoring the murderous look that his uncle was giving him.

"Hello, who is this?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry, Hermione here. Just wanted to ask you whether you have reached home," Hermione voice came from the other side.

"Oh…hi Hermione, yes I have reached here." Harry replied.

"Ok Harry, listen I will be going for holidays for a week tomorrow." Hermione informed.

"That's good Hermione, enjoy the vacation." Harry said.

"Harry, I don't want to go but you know since I spend so little time with my parents I cannot say no to them."

"It's ok, Hermione. I will be fine. I will ask Dumbledore when I can go to Ron's house. It will be fine. You should spend time with your family, Hermione."

"Ok Harry, then see you in Ron's house. I will try to come there as soon as possible."

"Are you coming there to see me or a red headed boy with whom you like to argue so much?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Harry" Hermione cried but then added, "Well may be both of you. In case you have not noticed there is a red headed girl also who used to have a crush on you."

"And condemn her to death." Harry cut back and slammed down the phone.

He turned around to find his aunt standing there looking at him strangely.

"What was all that about?" His aunt asked tersely.

"Nothing" Harry replied and rushed up not willing to answer any more questions. He quickly wrote a short letter saying that he had arrived well and there is no need to worry and dispatched it with Hedwig.

The next morning, he came downstairs and started making breakfast for everybody. Once finished, he took an apple and a glass of milk and sat down at one of the chairs.

"Do you want anything else?" his aunt asked from his back.

"No thanks" Harry replied without looking back. "Is there anything else to do?"

"No everything is fine. You may watch the TV if you want or go out. Dudley has gone to visit his aunt Marge and he will not be here for the next two days." Petunia replied.

Harry shook his head as he said, "You don't have to be nice to me aunt. I will not complain to anybody."

Before he could get any reply, he got up and left the house.

He wandered aimlessly through the streets before finally ending up in the park. He sat on a swing and started slowly swinging. He looked around to find some children playing in the park looking towards him with trepidation.

"You guys want to play here?" He asked loudly getting of the swing before moving to another direction.

"Harry" A voice called him from the back. He whirled around with his wand in his hand. The twins were standing there.

"We were searching for you." One of the twins, most probably Fred said.

"Why?" He asked pocketing his wand.

"Hermione arrived at our house this morning. She looked a total wreck." George replied.

"Her parents were with her and it seems that they have canceled their trip." Fred continued.

"Foolish girl, always worrying" Harry laughed hoarsely.

"She and Ron also wanted to come but father persuaded them not to. You know they are worried for you." Fred said.

"And so are we" George added.

"I am fine George" Harry sighed. The twin nodded but did not say anything about that.

"We asked Hermione what had actually happened but she was tight lipped about it. All she was saying was that she wants you there among us." Fred said.

"It will be dangerous for me to be there. Voldemort may attack at any time." Harry said.

"Do you think so?" Fred asked.

"And what if we don't care about it?" George also asked.

"I care about it." Harry said a bit harshly as he started to walk away from them.

"Listen Harry" Fred shouted as the twins ran after him. Once they reached him, they pulled him to a sitting slab in the park.

"Listen mate, father had already gone to talk to Dumbledore. I do not know whether he will agree or not but be assured that you are coming to our house before long. We don't know whether you care for it or not but the bottom line is that we care for you Harry and nothing is going to stop us from doing that." Fred said.

Harry merely nodded and George ruffled his hairs.

In order to change the topic Harry asked, "How is your shop going on?"

"Brilliant Harry, our sales are soaring and everyday we cross Zonko's, the manager there gives us murderous looks." Fred said gleefully.

"We have come with a few more new products which were instant hits. If things go on as usual, we can open another shop at Hogsmeade." Fred reported.

"That's great," Harry said happy at their success. He looked at his watch and found that it was nearly noon.

"Listen guys, I have to go back for lunch." Harry said.

"Sure Harry, come we will escort you to your house." George said getting up. The three walked off with Fred and George describing their different products.

The next morning Harry got letters from Ron and Ginny. He was more or less expecting it and he opened Ron's letter first.

_Hey, _

_We are fine here. Hermione came yesterday morning and will spend the rest of the vacation with us. Her parents are also going to stay here for a few days. Harry, I will not say that we know how you are feeling because we are not in your position and we do not feel the pain that you are going through. All I want to say is that just hold on for a few more weeks. Dumbledore has promised that you will be here before your birthday and mum will make sure that he keeps his promise. Believe me; I have seen him grimace under her anger._

_There is good news also. Dumbledore said that all the restrictions that were imposed on you have been removed and that includes removal of your quidditch ban. Therefore, we are planning a big quidditch game on your birthday. I am picking Charlie, Bill and Hermione on my side. She has agreed to play in that match and I will train her before you come. You had better pick your team because it will be against you and me._

_See you soon,_

_Ron._

'Wow Hermione flying. That must have required a good deal of persuasion.' Harry thought as he wrote a quick letter stating that he is looking forward for the match.

Harry opened the next letter that was from Ginny.

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you? I know that you will say 'I am fine' but I also know that it is a lie otherwise Hermione would not have come here like that. I do not know what you have said to her but all I want to say is that you have no right to decide what is right for us and what is not._

_One more thing, I asked professor Dumbledore about your coming here. He assured me that it will be soon and said that I could come with professor Lupin to your house to take you to burrow. I hope you do not mind._

_By the way, Hermione has decided to play the quidditch match that Ron has without any doubt mentioned to you. Fred and George are more than willing to play on your team. I hope you will ask Prof. Lupin to be your fourth player._

_Take care,_

_Ginny_

Harry read the letter one more time and sighed.The last day after the twins left, was mostly spent in thinking. He had thought a lot about himself and a lot about what his future holds. He has also thought about Dumbledore, the Weasleys, the order members and his classmates. It was about Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Remus he had thought most.

He had decided to apologize to Dumbledore for what he did to his office. Even though he was angry with the old man, he had no right to break his goods and possessions. He also felt that his anger was misplaced. He should be angry with himself or with Voldemort rather than Dumbledore. The headmaster was only trying to protect him and Harry could not find a fault in that. Therefore, Harry decided to say sorry to Dumbledore and ask him to give training. However, he was angry with Dumbledore for sending him here every summer. He knew that the blood protection needed to be strengthened every year but he hated this house. He could never consider this house as his home. He has also decided to talk with Snape. He knew that Snape had saved his life in his first year during the Quidditch match and again in his fifth year by sending the order quickly to the ministry. Harry knew that he was also in fault by looking into Snape's pensieve.

Harry sighed as he thought of the Weasleys. He looked forward going to the Burrow. When he went there, it always matched with his idea of home. It was very different from the Dursleys. Now they were the closest to him and that put them to great danger. Peter must have told Voldemort that he visits the Burrow and that Ron is his best friend. In addition, Ron and Ginny were present in the ministry that night. This makes them more the target. He has to ensure that they are safe. One way to do that is to break all the ties with them but he had doubts regarding that. Ron had always been with him right at his side and now Ginny has joined them. He remembered how fiercely they had argued to go to the ministry. They will never back down. He has to make them see the reason.

Finally, his thoughts settled on Remus. He was his father's last friend but his relation with Remus was never more than that of a professor and student. He was afraid that Remus might be angry with him. Remus has lost his last friend because of him. He felt uncertain when he read that Remus might be coming to fetch him. Was he coming here to scold him?

He quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore and Ginny stating that they need not come and he can go there by knight bus and attached the three letters to Hedwig's leg before sending her away.

The next day there was a knock at the door and Harry opened it.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked loudly as Ron and Hermione stood there grinning at him.

"Who is it?" His aunt asked coming behind him.

"Oh…come inside quickly." She said briskly on seeing Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs. Dursley. I am Hermione Granger and he is Ronald Weasley. We are Harry's classmates." Hermione said politely.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley," Ron also added.

"You guys can sit in the drawing room and remember no abnormality while you are here." She ordered before leaving the three.

"How are you Harry?" Hermione asked once they sat down.

Harry merely shrugged and asked, "Hermione, what was the need for you to cancel the vacation?"

"Oh, that is ok. I talked with mum and dad and they understood." Hermione said dismissing Harry's question.

"Well, father talked with Dumbledore and he wants you to stay here for at least till your birthday. However he allowed us to visit you, so here are we." Ron explained their presence.

"So what shall we do now?" Harry asked, happy that his friends were here.

"What about some homework?" Hermione offered and both the boys groaned.

"Well, if you could complete the homework then you can get the time to play quidditch when Harry reaches Burrow."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. "Well there is one thing Hermione. If you agree to it then we will do our homework." Ron said smirking.

"What is it?" Hermione asked eyeing the two suspiciously.

"You will also have to play quidditch daily with us and not just one match." Ron said winningly.

"Err…we will see about it." Hermione replied evasively taking out her and Ron's books out.

"You also brought my books?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, took them out from your trunk." Hermione replied.

"So Ron, now Hermione can access your trunk?" Harry asked casually.

"What…no, I don't even know when she did it" Ron explained as Hermione tried to hide her blushing face behind a book.

Harry decided to let it off for the moment. "Ok wait for a moment, let me bring my books." He said.

As he turned the corner, he heard Ron asking, "What were you doing inside my trunk?"

When he returned from upstairs with his books, the two were still bickering.

"Are you two done with your bickering?" Harry asked sitting down.

"We were not bickering! We were just talking" Ron said.

"Right, this way only old married people talk." Harry said looking into a book. "So, we will start with transfiguration. Is that ok?"

"Sure Harry, let's start with it." Hermione said and Harry noted that she was giving hidden looks at Ron.

"So Hermione what made you decide to play quidditch?" He asked her.

"Well the way you boys are always bragging about it I thought to give it a try." She replied.

"I thought you will be in my side but it seems that you have already deserted me." Harry said winking at Hermione.

"Don't even think of it Potter, I have already asked her and she has agreed to play in my team." Ron growled without looking up from his notebook.

"So this time you not making any mistake by asking as a last resort right?" Harry asked as Hermione glared at him.

"Never again" Ron replied absent-mindedly. Harry looked at Hermione and smirked at her. She just smiled and looked at Ron with wide eyes. Ron obviously was unaware of all this.

After nearly two hours aunt Petunia peeped into the room. "Will you two have lunch here?"

"No, they will be going soon" Harry replied quickly.

"It's…its ok if they want to stay. Just go before Vernon returns." Petunia said before going back to her work.

The three looked at each other with wide eyes before Hermione stood up. "I will go and ask if she requires any help in her preparations."

"Do you want me to come also?" Ron asked.

"No it will be ok," Hermione said before disappearing. Harry looked at Ron to find him staring at the door through which Hermione had gone.

"So Ron, what you did yesterday?" he asked.

"Well after Hermione arrived most of the morning was spent on calming her." Ron replied with a smile. "In the evening I played a few games of chess with her father." They chatted for some more time before Hermione called for lunch. The four started to have their lunch silently. Nobody knew what to talk about and Harry was really trying to figure out the change in her attitude.

A little later Harry asked, "I hope we are not imposing on you aunt?"

"No it's ok until Dudley returns. After that you will have to remain in your room and you have to arrange for the lunch also." His aunt replied.

"What will uncle Vernon say if he comes to know about it?"

"He knows about it but it is ok as long as he does not see the lot of you."

After the meal, the three studied some more before Ron and Hermione left so that they do not have to face uncle Vernon.

After seeing his friends off, Harry went upstairs where he found Hedwig sitting with two letters tied to her leg.

"Who sent these letters?" He asked untying the letters. One was from Dumbledore and another was from Ginny.

Harry opened Dumbledore's letter first.

_Harry,_

_I received your letter yesterday and I know that you can travel using the knight bus but I am sure you know the dangers involved in it. Therefore, I insist that you travel using floo or a portkey so that you can arrive to the Burrow safely._

_Lastly, I know what you are trying to do. Remember what I said to you that night Harry. Your friends are your greatest strength Harry. Allow them to be near you._

_By the way, have you told them about it?_

_Albus Dumbledore._

He knew that Dumbledore is speaking about the prophecy. He wants him to tell about it to Ron and Hermione but he could not bring himself to do it. "In a few more days perhaps" Harry said to himself before opening the letter from Ginny.

_Hi Harry,_

_I know that you could come using the knight bus but there must be a reason why Prof. Lupin wanted to come and fetch you from there. That man has lost his last friend and all he has left is you Harry. He was here when your reply came and it was evident from his face that he was waiting for your reply. He came early morning and the first thing he asked me whether any reply came from you. When I read your letter to him, he was crestfallen. He mumbled a quick excuse and left soon after._

_Harry, you have no right to treat him like this. He does not want to take Sirius' place but you must remember that he is now as lonely as you are. Maybe even more, because you have Ron and Hermione. I hope you will use your thick head before replying anything like that again._

_If you consider me your friend,_

_Ginny_

"I am using my head and that is why I don't want him to come near me. What will happen if we become as close as Sirius and I and Voldemort comes to know about it? No, Remus' life is already troubled and I do not want to add burden to it. No, it will be better if I stay away from Remus." He thought to himself and quickly wrote this to Ginny.

"Are you up to another message delivery?" He asked Hedwig giving her an owl treat. Hedwig took the treat in her beaks and put her leg out. He tied the letter and said, "Take this to Ginny and no need to wait for the reply."

Hedwig looked at him and cocked her head to one side before flying away.

"Something says to me that she is not going to listen to me." Harry mumbled as he watched Hedwig disappear from his sight.

When Hedwig returned next day morning, she had a letter tied to her leg. Harry looked at her but she merely ruffled her feathers and went to her perch to take rest.

Harry sighed and opened the letter from Ginny.

_Hello Harry,_

_It seems that you do not understand what I am trying to say. Will it be you to decide what is good for us and what is bad? We know that you are in danger but when will you understand that you cannot win this war alone. Had it not been Ron and Hermione, would you have been able to save the philosopher's stone? Had it not been Fawkes, would you have saved me from Tom Riddle and come out of there alive? Had it not been Hermione, would you have been able to save Sirius from the dementors. Had Dumbledore not arrived in time that night in the ministry, would you be alive today?_

_I know that you have a great responsibility on your head, but will you be able to accomplish it without your friends?_

_One thing Harry and this is the last time I am saying it. We are not going to leave you even if you shout yourself hoarse and we do not care how much danger you are in. _

_Ginny_

_PS. Hedwig waited for the letter even though you instructed her to return without a reply. It was my fault and do not take out your anger on her._

Harry crumbled the letter and decided to talk to Ron about it. "Damn it, I have already endangered their life enough. I am not going to do so again."

As usual, Ron and Hermione came on time and they sat down with their homework.

"Ron have you seen Remus?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him for sometime before saying, "He was at our house yesterday and he and Ginny talked for sometime. He left soon after and he looked terrible. I asked Ginny about it but she did not say anything."

"They were talking about me," he said. "Remus wanted to come here to take me to your house but that is too dangerous. In fact, I think the same for you too also. There is no need to come here everyday. You can enjoy your holidays better if you don't have to come here."

"I think I can spend my holidays better if I spend them with my friends Harry and that means with you and Hermione." Ron said. "Regarding the danger, there are at least four order members around us and as I have heard, there are some aurors also in the vicinity. They were handpicked by Dumbledore himself. Fudge is trying everything to please Dumbledore."

Harry decided to let go for the moment and asked, ""Is there any other news from the order?"

"Nothing precise and everything is completely hush-hush. Even Fred and George do not say anything."

Harry did not ask any more questions and the three wet back to their homework.

A little later, Ron went for a break and he asked Hermione, "How much have you told Ginny about our conversation on phone?"

"I have not told her anything Harry, I swear. What happened?" She asked looking worried.

"Nothing, leave it" Harry said and went back to his work.

"You know she is a wise girl and she cares for you." Hermione said in a low voice and he merely nodded but did not say anything.

"We all care for you Harry." Ron's voice came from the door.

"Care about me, care about me" Harry shouted. "Don't you care about yourself? Can't you see that being with me will be your death? How can I make you understand? Listen, I do not want you to come here. I am ok here and I will meet you on the train. I want you to go now."

"No don't say anything, just go" Harry shouted when Hermione started to say anything. He saw tears in her eyes but ignored it. He has to be hard if he wants to protect them.

"Harry, we are going for now but remember that we are not going to leave you ever." Ron said as he pulled a now sobbing Hermione to her feet and left the house with her.

Harry sighed and went upstairs. He now knew that his days would be as gloomy as his nights. Every night his thoughts will turn to Sirius and he will cry himself to sleep. Even his sleeps were marred by dreams of that night and Voldemort's mocking laughter. Yesterday, he woke up to find his aunt looking at him through the door.

"Are you alright?" She had asked to which Harry had merely nodded. She had not said anything about it again.

Sleep would never come after that, so he used to sit by the window searching for the aurors or order members at his guard but he never saw anybody. His companion in these lonely nights was only Hedwig. She will fly down from her perch and will sit besides him hooting softly.

"This is the only way they will be safe." He murmured as Hedwig flew to his shoulder.

The next morning, he sat watching the television and every once a while glanced at the watch.

"Do you think they will come again?" His aunt asked.

"Somebody will come. They will not give up so easily." He replied.

"Why are you afraid that they will die if they are near you?" She asked.

"That has what happened to my parents and Sirius. Voldemort will try to harm them if he thinks that he can hurt me in someway," replied Harry. He then added as an afterthought, "You all will be protected though so you don't have to be worried." He sighed when somebody knocked at the door.

"I think your friends have come. Do you want me to open the door?" She asked.

"No, I will do it." He said and went to open the door.

There Ginny stood in front of him. "Hello Harry"

"Why don't you come inside and talk?" His aunt suggested from inside.

"No she will go from here only" He said and then turned towards Ginny. "Why the hell did you come here? Which part of my letter did you not understand?"

"Who is she? Is it Hermione?" His aunt asked.

Ginny pushed Harry aside and entered the room. "No Mrs. Dursley, I am…are you all right, Mrs. Dursley?"

His aunt's face had become ashen and the cup she was holding fell from her hand. "Lily?"

"No Mrs. Dursley, I am Ginny." Ginny said softly understanding the mistake that Harry's aunt had made.

"I have seen her photograph and I must say that she was much more beautiful than me."

Aunt Petunia nodded and smiled at her. "You are also quite beautiful dear. When I saw Harry and you standing there, I thought for a brief moment that James and Lily were standing there."

Ginny smiled at this and asked, "Can I speak to your thick headed nephew for some time, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Sure dear, see that you can put some sense in him." She said before leaving the two and going to the kitchen.

"So Potter that was a nice thing you did yesterday. You must think yourself as very brave?" Ginny said coming near him.

"Ginny, look I don't want to talk about it." He started but Ginny stopped him.

"You have to talk about it Potter" Ginny hollered. "God damn it Harry, you will rush of to help us if we are in danger but will not allow us to help you. What sort of justice is that?"

He smiled sarcastically as he said, "What justice do you want Ginny? That I will let you come with me when Voldemort attacks me for he will keep on coming after me until I am dead. If he comes to know about you and your family, he will come after you and that is something Ginny I cannot bear."

"And we cannot bear that you are distancing yourself from us. We cannot watch from far and see you wallowing because you think that you got Sirius killed." Ginny shouted in his ears.

"In case you don't know, he was killed because of me." He shouted back. "Had I taken Snape's lessons better I would not have gone to the ministry."

"You went there to save him Harry. You tried to ascertain the whereabouts of Sirius but Kreacher lied to you. You did what anybody would have done in your place and Sirius did what any godfather would have done, Harry."

"I am sure he is blaming me for his death." Harry mumbled, tears flowing freely.

"Did you ever blame me for what happened because of me Harry? Did Hermione ever blame me? Because of me all three of you nearly died. In the same way, Sirius does not blame you Harry. However, he is sad because you do not share your sorrow with us Harry. We are here to support you. All you have to do is reach out to us. We cannot help you unless you come out of the shell in which you have closed yourself."

"All who were near me are dying Ginny and I fear the same for you all. Nothing will be left if something happens to your family because of me." Harry said chokingly.

"Then think about Prof. Lupin. What sort of pain he is going through. Only thing that he has now is you, Harry and he cannot bear seeing you wallowing in self-pity. Have you tried to contact him?"

"What if he hates me?"

"That you will know only when you write to him." Ginny said taking Harry's face in her small hands. "Grieve Harry; grieve for Sirius because he was a good man and a great friend. Without that, you cannot move on. Moving away from us will not help you Harry. On the contrary, you will more and more plunge into sorrow and sadness."

Harry dropped on his knees and started crying as Ginny slowly pulled him into a hug. She held him until his crying stopped. Slowly Harry pulled back wiping his eyes.

"Thank you Ginny" he said softly.

"Shush… no thanks between friends Harry" Ginny said holding Harry's face. "Now promise that you will write to Remus today only."

"I promise," he said nodding.

"Right then, it's time to go now." Ginny said getting up. At the door, she turned and said, "By the way Ron and Hermione will also be waiting for your letter. You need to say sorry to them."

Ginny bade goodbye to his aunt and left. His aunt came to him and sat down besides him.

"You have really good friends Harry," She said.

"I know aunty and that is why I am afraid to lose them." He replied.

"Then why don't you keep them close to you. That way you can ascertain that they are safe." His aunt suggested patting his back.

Harry nodded and said, "I will think about it."

"Good, now get up and wash your face." She said. "I will make some tea for you. Then go and write the letters. Oh, one more thing…if Ginny also wants to come here to study with you, she is welcome."

After the tea, Harry went upstairs to write the letters.

After several tries, he was finally able to complete the letter to Remus.

_Hello sir,_

_I hope you are all right though I know it is a foolish thing to say when you have lost your last friend because of me. I hope you can forgive me for that though it is a bit too much to ask._

_I hope that we can meet when I go to the Burrow after a few days. I will be very happy if you come there._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

He then wrote a letter to Ron.

_Hi Ron,_

_I am sorry for my behavior. I know that I have hurt you and Hermione and you must be angry because of that. Can you two forgive your stupid friend?_

_Waiting for you both tomorrow,_

_Harry._

_PS. If Ginny also wants to come she is most welcome._

Dudley came that evening and the next day he opened the door when Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived with Harry right behind him.

"What are you freaks doing here?" He asked blocking the door.

"Let them come inside, Dudley dear," Aunt Petunia said.

"But…but mom, they are freaks" he protested.

"They are his friend dear and you know what they can do. They will remain in remain in his room and will not disturb you." She said pulling her son sideways.

"Come let's go upstairs" Harry said leading his friends to his room.

"This is so small!" Ron exclaimed looking at Harry.

He merely shrugged and said, "At least it is bigger than my cupboard."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other thinking about something to say.

"Listen Ron, about that day…" Harry started to say but Ron interrupted by saying, "Forget it Harry, we understand what you were trying to do. In fact, I am…I am proud that you think us so close to you that you were ready to hurt yourself to keep us safe."

"Thanks Ron" Harry said looking at his feet sheepishly.

"Harry can I see your cupboard. I want to see where the boy-who-lived slept for ten years." Ginny asked giving him a puppy look.

This broke the tension in the room as Harry laughed and said, "Some day Ginny, some day."

Ginny pouted a bit and folded her hands in front of her.

"Come on, let's do some homework first and then we can go to the park." Hermione said taking out the notebooks from her bag.

After the lunch, the four went to the park where Ginny and Hermione sat on the swings and he and Ron started pushing them gently.

"Uh…oh, here comes Dudley and his gang." Harry muttered as he stopped pushing.

"What are you doing here freak?" Piers asked boldly. "And who are these with you?"

"Listen Potter, mum stopped me in the morning but I will not allow your freak friends coming to our home. Do you understand?" Dudley growled.

"Really, let's see what you can do?" Ginny growled from the side.

"You have got some nice looking babes at school. You don't deserve them." Another boy said advancing towards the four.

"Is there any problem Mr. Potter?" A man asked suddenly appearing behind Piers and his group.

"Where did you come from?" Dudley asked looking around. He saw another four other people standing in different parts of the ground and wearing similar dresses like the man.

"That is none of your concern boy. Are you not Mr. Potter's cousin? We are from his school. He must have mentioned about it." The man growled. "If I see you once again troubling Mr. Potter or any of his friends, you will be in serious trouble. Now get out of sight." The five hooligans departed quickly looking back every few seconds.

"Thank you Mr.…" Harry started.

"Harper, David Harper. I am an Auror in the ministry. My son Allan Harper is in fourth year hufflepuff and is a great fan of yours." The auror said.

"Thank you Mr. Harper. You were a great help today." Harry said shaking the man's hand.

"Our pleasure Mr. Potter, give us a shout and we will be there to help you." Mr. Harper said before tipping his hat and going towards his colleagues.

"Dumbledore has clearly put some security measures." Harry said.

"It seems so," Ron agreed.

"By the way has Dumbledore given the date when I can go from here?" Harry asked.

"Most probably this weekend" Ron replied. "Mum asked me to clean my room today so that means you are coming soon."

"That will be nice. It is becoming harder for aunt Petunia to handle Dudley." Harry said as the four started to go back to his house.

The three parted their ways near Mrs. Figg's house as Ron said, "Ok mate see you tomorrow."

"And don't forget to show your cupboard Potter" Ginny added.

"Sure Weasley" Harry laughed and bade the three goodbye.

He entered the house and a little later, he heard screeching of tires outside.

"Where is that boy?" His uncle shouted from below.

"What happened, Vernon?" He heard his aunt asking her husband. He then heard his uncle thundering up the stairs and the door to his room flew open.

"How dare you threaten my son like that?" His uncle shouted picking him up by his collar. "Get out of this house at once."

"Vernon, what happened? Why are you shouting at Harry?" His aunt asked from behind.

However, his uncle completely ignored her and threw him on the floor before giving him a vicious kick at his ribs.

"Some goons from his school threatened Dudley and his friends when they were playing in the park. I will no longer tolerate it Petunia. Just because of you, I have accepted him in my house. But now he has crossed his limit by attacking Dudley." His uncle picked him up and banged his head into the table.

"I told you to behave yourself boy but you disobeyed." Vernon shouted and then banged his head again before throwing him back on the floor. Harry felt something warm running through his forehead and knew that it was blood. He tried to shout for help but it turned in to a cry of pain as another kick landed on his ribs. He knew that one or two must be broken.

"Vernon, please stop." His aunt pleaded to her husband but he paid no attention to her.

"Threatening my son, how dare he?" He growled and lifted his leg to land one more kick.

"You move that leg Dursley and you will not live to see another day," A familiar voice growled from the door.

"Prof. Lupin?" Harry asked incoherently as everything before him slowly darkened.


End file.
